


Letter

by lokisbicth



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drunkenness, Gay, Homosexuality, I Love You, Kissing, Letter, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentions of Smut, Not hardcore smut tho, Smut, missed calls, newtmas - Freeform, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisbicth/pseuds/lokisbicth
Summary: Thomas loves Newt but is afraid to tell him. They meet in a bar, get drunk and...... Then Thomas wakes up but Newt is not there.





	Letter

  Thomas was waiting in the bar that night. They were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago, did he actually change his mind? Thomas wouldn't be surprised, there was no chance in this world Newt would agree on them having a relationship like this. They were best friends but they just aren't like they used to be. Maybe they drifted apart because of what Newt said. It was possibly too much for Thomas. He wasn't ready back then. That was a mistake, the only mistake he made about Newt. He was acting like he didn’t feel the same way, telling Newt it would be better for everyone. But in reality he was just scared, to say the least. He was terrified. He didn’t know what would others say, what would his parents say. Would they be disappointed? Disgusted?

   He took a sip of the cold liquor that was in the glass before him. It was a desperate try to stop his mind from going back to that topic. He felt the bitter liquid slide down his throat, making him cough a bit.

   Even though Thomas knew he liked Newt, he couldn’t grasp the thought of telling him. He couldn’t imagine explaining how he felt.

   A few more minutes passed, few more minutes of missing Newt, and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the soft touch he remembered. He didn’t ever realize how much he'd missed Newt. He turned around, it all seemed like in slow motion, to see the all too familiar face of his best friend. His sparkling, hazel eyes met Newt's tired ones. It must have been a long flight for him, all the way from London.

   Thomas stood up as Newt said a breathless greeting, overwhelmed by excitement. Newt was desperate for Thomas's company, he missed Thomas so much. Newt's vision blurred a little bit as Thomas wrapped his hands around him, but he quickly blinked a few times, pushing back tears. It was not the time to be weak.

   "I missed you man." Thomas said quietly, almost like a whisper. Newt wanted to tell him that he missed him too, that he wanted to come back from London and be with him. _I missed you too love_ , that's what he wanted to say. _I missed you so much, Tommy._

   "Me too, Thomas. It's been a long time." He said instead. His own words sounded harsh to his ears, dry and without any emotion. He didn't mean it like that though, Thomas meant so much to him. But he was aware of what Thomas told him long ago, back in high school.

   Thomas broke the hug, looking at Newt with a genuine smile spread across his face. He couldn't get enough of the sight in front of him. He was finally reunited with his best friend and it felt even better than he imagined.

   They sat down on the bar chairs, never braking the eye contact. Newt smiled back at Thomas and they both laughed. "Want something to drink?" Thomas asked casually. He wanted to pretend that they were just friends in bar, nothing more.

   "Oh, I'll just have a beer." Newt replied when the barista stopped in front of him. The man nodded, slowly turning away to open the fridge and get the cold beer. He opened it and handed it to Newt. "Thanks." Newt mumbled, but the man just made a grumbling noise and moved away.

   "So how is collage?" Thomas said, taking a sip of his own drink. Newt sighed and started talking and talking. At some point it was Thomas's turn to talk, and he told Newt about everything.

   They jumped from one topic to another, fresh liquor poured into their glasses every now and then, gone in the matter of minutes. It was getting late and there were now fewer people around them.

   "We should go." Thomas told the blonde boy. Newt was slightly more drunk than Thomas, responding with only a tired nod. Thomas smiled at his drunk friend and paid for the drinks. He helped Newt up and out of the dim room, walking towards the edge of the sidewalk to stop the cab.

   A car pulled up shortly after and Newt sat inside, Thomas following shortly after.

   "Where to, gentlemen?" The taxi driver asked, putting out the cigarette he was smoking before they joined him in the car. Thomas could see only his frown and tired, dark green eyes that stared at him in the rear-view mirror.

   "Newt what's the name of your hotel?" Thomas mumbled to Newt. The boy was silent for a few moments, but then answered with a giggle.

   "I don't remember." He laughed. Thomas wanted to laugh with him, but somehow maintained a straight face and told the driver his own address.

   The drive went completely silent, except for the few times the cabbie coughed, clearing his throat afterwards. As soon as they arrived, Thomas pulled Newt out of the taxi and gave the money to the driver.

   The two of them made their way to Thomas's apartment, it was a slow process since Newt was really drunk and Thomas wasn't really far from that state.

   When Thomas opened the door, they stumbled inside, accidentally slamming it shut behind them. Thomas locked it as Newt leaned against the wall, staring at Thomas's back. He wanted to kiss Thomas so desperately. He wanted to feel Thomas's skin under his fingertips, love him until the sunrise. And since he had a little control over what he was doing from all the alcohol in his system, his lips were already connected with Thomas's as soon as he turned around.

   Surprisingly, Thomas kissed him back very quickly, his hands at Newt's waist immediately, tugging at his shirt. Newt pulled it over his head in one swift movement, leaning back in to attach his lips to the neck of the boy in front of him. He kissed Thomas with such lust, making him gasp and let out a shaky breath. Thomas took a hold of Newt's belt, taking it off and throwing it somewhere in the hallway. Newt pulled Thomas's shirt off, biting at his collarbone to leave slight bruising here and there.

   The rest of their clothes were on the carpet of Thomas's apartment shortly after. Then there was a lot of kisses and gasps. Skin rubbed against skin, it all felt amazing, so good. The way Newt touched Thomas had him begging for more and more. And Thomas kissed Newt everywhere, every inch of him Thomas kissed with such delicacy, leaving Newt breathless and mesmerized by the whole situation. They kissed and kissed and kissed, never having enough of each other. It lasted for so long but not long enough.

   At the end of that unforgettable night, the two of them fell asleep in each others arms, crumpled sheets just barely covering their naked bodies. Newt played with Thomas's hair as Thomas fell asleep, his head pressed against Newt's chest as he listened to Newt's steady heartbeat.

 

  The sun rose up on the baby blue sky, golden light pouring through the windows into Thomas's apartment. It had passed ten o' clock already before Thomas woke up. His head pulsed from the headache, caused by the many glasses of liquor he had the night before. His hand reached out for Newt on instinct, but the blonde wasn’t there. He hoped that Newt didn’t leave him, that thought made him more scared than he already was.

   He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stood up from the bed and pulled on some clothes. He made his way over to kitchen, wanting to find something for his headache. He walked into the small room, immediately spotting the piece of paper with a sad face on the kitchen counter.

   Thomas took the paper carefully, unfolding it and starting to read it.

 

  _Dear Tommy,_

 

_I'm sorry if you regret anything from last night. I was drunk and didn’t know what I was doing. You're my best friend and I love you so much. But I remember what you told me. I understand how you feel and I'm so sorry that I took such a careless action. You mean too bloody much to me, Tommy, I don’t want to lose you. I am grateful for every second that I spent with you. We can do however you want, I don’t mind anything. If you want to forget this and don’t talk about it ever again, that’s fine with me. Whatever you choose, really._

 

_Love, Newt._

 

  Thomas read carefully the words scribbled on the paper, taking time to process each and every word. He put the letter down as he finished reading it. He didn’t want to forget it, never. He just wanted to kiss Newt again, to show him how much he loved him. Newt was a huge part of his life. They had so much moments together. Good and bad. But Newt remained by Thomas's side in all the situations, no matter what. He helped Thomas feel safe. That’s why Thomas loved Newt.

   He quickly searched for his cellphone, finding it on the floor of the hallway. He should really clean up all the mess, but he couldn’t care less right now. He unlocked the phone with shaky hands, searching for Newts number and calling it.

   The phone rang and rang but no one picked up. Second call- the same. Was it possible that Newt is already on a plane? That thought just made Thomas shiver, he was terrified. He called him one more time but there was no response from Newt's side.

   Then he started typing. He typed so fast, sending one message after another. He had so much to say to Newt, he wanted Newt to know how much he loved him.

 

_Newt I love you._

_Please don’t go._

_I love you so much._

_I don’t want to forget anything._

_I regret nothing Newt._

_Everything was so amazing._

_You didn’t have to go._

_I could've made you breakfast._

_And kissed you._

_I want to kiss you again._

_I wish you would come back._

_All you had to do was stay Newt._

_Please come back._

 

He felt tears sliding down his face as he typed in another text.

 

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> There actually isn't a happy ending and it's a little sudden but i hope that doesn't make it bad. I hope this wasn't bad since I Don't Know How To Write Smut At All. I just hope you liked it.


End file.
